Roller cone drill bits are used to form wellbores in subterranean formations. Such drill bits generally include one or more support arms with respective cone assemblies rotatably mounted on interior portions of each support arm. The cone assemblies rotate on bearings that are sealed to retain lubricant. The load on these bearings, particularly during bit use, can be quite high, resulting in damage to or failure of the bearings and associated seals or assemblies. In order to repair damaged or failed parts, the bit may have to be withdrawn from the wellbore, a time-consuming and expensive process.